Role Reversal
by SpandexShorts
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: This story contains rape. DISCLAIMER: I am NOT joking about or making fun of rape. PLEASE PRACTICE CAUTION BEFORE READING! Gilbert is drunk off his ass, and his childish antics are starting to get on Matthew's nerves, when he gets a brilliant idea to play a little game with his drunken lover. OOC, human names used, Seme!Canada x Uke!prussia.


**I just felt like doing this. I actually started this FIVE MONTHS AGO. I finished it today, start at 12:30.. it's now 3:40am. Dedicated over 3 hours into this piece of crap.**

**Warning: It's completely OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters. **

**Enjoy, you perverted demons.**

* * *

><p>"Looks like someone forgot their pants!" Gilbert was drunk off of his ass lying in the backseat of a certain Canadian's car, as that Canadian drove him home.<p>

"Gil, put your pants back on." Matthew was more than annoyed with Gilbert when he was sober, but when he was drunk? That's another story. It's like taking care of a child.

"But it's _hoooooot_ back here!"

"Then open a window." Gilbert was still more a moment, probably trying to remember what a window was, when he finally opened it, and started complaining.

"Now it's _coooooold!_" Sometimes Matthew couldn't believe how much of a child he really was when he was drunk.

"That's because your pants are still off!"

After many protests, Gilbert finally got his pants back on. Well, half way back on. The window was closed, but was opened just a crack so Gilbert couldn't complain about it being hot or cold. Gilbert somehow made his way to the front, laying with his ass on the passenger seat, and his torso on Matthew's lap.

"Gil, get of me. I'm driving."

"And I'm _not_ driving~" The Prussian thought it was the perfect time to start grabbing at Matthew's glasses. First ramming his hand into his nose, then finally snatching them from his face.

"Gil! I need those to see!"

Gilbert shot off of Matthew, sitting upright in the passenger seat as he put on Matthew's glasses.

"But I wanna see!"

"But you already can see.." Matthew let out a small sigh. Arguing with a drunken Gilbert was pointless, and would get him nowhere. He didn't need the glasses anyway, his eyesight wasn't that bad. He really didn't need his glasses to drive, he just needs them to read. He glanced over at Gilbert, who was making mumbling noises with his lips and had his arms sprawled out as if he were an air plane. Sometimes that crazy drunk was too cute..

"Hey.. Matt," Taking his eyes off the road for just a moment, Matthew turned towards Gilbert to see him staring at his glasses.

"What?"  
>"I think you should get your eyes checked. I can't see anything in these!"<p>

Matthew almost face-steering wheel'd and the idiotic comment.

"Gil, I got my eyes checked. That's why I have glasses."

A chuckled came from the Prussian. "Then you need a new eye doctor~"

_I swear this guy is just asking for it.._ Matthew slowed down the car and pulled it to a stop at the side of the road.

"Captain, why did we stop the ship!" Gilbert was playing with the seat, leaning it back all the way, then leaning it forward all the way, laughing like a mental patient.

"Because we're going to play a game." A wicked smile grew on the Canadians face as he exited the car and walked around to the passenger side.

"Oh, a game? What game? What's it called?"

Matthew opened the door, pulling Gilbert out, opening the back door and threw him in the back seat.

"Oh, a little something called _Role reversal._"

Matthew crawled in the back seat, closing the car door behind him as he hovered over Gilbert, pinning his arms to the seat.

"How do you play? Matttieeeee~"

Matthew reached his hand down and started lifting Gilbert's shirt up, rubbing his hand against his stomach and chest.

"You just lie there and be pretty."

"Wha-" The Prussian was stripped of his shirt, revealing pert nipples as he complained about the cold, but that didn't stop Matthew. He leaned down and took one in his mouth as he playfully sucked and bit at the dark pink bud.

"Ow! That hurts, Mattie. What kinda game is this?" Matthew looked up, not raising his head from Gilbert's chest, looking at the Prussian whose face was flushed a light pink.

"New rule. Each time you talk, I get to take off one piece of clothing."

"But-!"

"Oh, there go your pants.. _again_." Matthew slid down Gilbert's body until he was facing his vital regions. He unbuttoned his pants and bit down on zipper, slowly bringing them down. He grabbed his pants by the hips and ripped them off, exposing and almost naked Gilbert. Gilbert shyly closed his legs, but being as drunk as he was, he was too weak to even fight back Matthew as he opened them back up.

"M-Matt, I don't wanna play anymore.." Matthew shot a fierce look at the Prussian as he got a firm grip on his underwear.

"Oh, it's too late to back out now. And you talked again, you know what that means."

The Prussian's boxers where roughly pulled down to his ankles, resting near his pants, as the Canadian took in the sight before him. Gilbert's face was no longer a light pink, but a burning dark red. He had a raging hard on, Matthew couldn't even believe he had one when he was begging for him to stop.

"Looks like someone got excited.." Matthew leaned forward and slowly ran his tongue along the tip, tasting his essence.

"Stoppit.. I don't wanna.. play anymore.." Matthew licked the tip again, and pouted.

"Oh, but the game just got interesting." Gilbert let out a small moan as Matthew ran his tongue slowly along Gilbert's throbbing shaft, and then taking him completely in his mouth. Matthew had a sense of regret, for the Prussian was too big to fit completely inside.

"Ah.. Matt, I- this game isn't.. fun any mo-ah!" Matthew's tongue worked as if it had hands of its own, feeling every inch of Gilbert's erection, until Gilbert couldn't bear it any more.

"Maaaaaatt!" Gilbert screamed as he released himself in his lovers' mouth, who gladly swallowed it all, careful to not get any on the seats of the car.

"You ready for round two of the game?"

"N-no.."

"Well, you better get ready." Matthew began to rid himself of his clothing, giving Gilbert a rather nice show.

"I-I told you I don't wanna play anymore!"

"We're already this far, we can't stop now."

Matthew grabbed Gilbert's legs from behind his knee and held him in position as he aligned himself with his unprepared entrance. He slowly rubbed the tip against Gilbert's backside, just teasing, teasing, and teasing, until he finally rammed himself inside with tremendous force, causing Gilbert to scream at the top of his lungs in pain.

"Nonononononono! Take it out! Take it ou-ahhhh!" Matthew began moving rather slowly, which drove the Prussian crazy.

"Gil, I know why you love to top me.. this is _amazing_" Matthew pulled almost all the way out, and then back in as fast and hard as he could, hitting Gilbert's prostate dead on, causing him to arch of the backseat and scream bloody murder.

"M-M-Maa-att, please, please stoppp, it _huuuurts_.." Gilbert's face was a bright red, with tears streaming down his face and his nose was running only slightly as he cried out with every thrust Matthew made.

"We-we're almost.. done Gil.. hang on a little longer.. and you'll win.."

"I-I-I don't wanna win! I w-wanna stop! Owww!" Gilbert's hands were beating against Matthew's chest, not hard enough to leave a bruise, but not soft enough to _not_ hurt. Matthew couldn't help but feel some sympathy for his lover. He could tell he was in pain, but he just couldn't stop. He released Gilbert's leg and firmly grabbed onto his erection, slowly pumping it completely out of rhythm of his own thrusts.

"You've got to feel good now.." Matthew panted slowly, letting small moans escape his mouth as Gilbert moaned louder than anything Matthew's ever heard.

"Ahh-hhh..! M-Matt.. I can't- I caaaann't..!" Gilbert screamed so loud it felt as if the doors of the car started to shake. He came all over Matthew's chest, who didn't seem to mind, more or less notice. Gilbert's walls clamped down on him, the sweet pressure forcing tears out of his eyes that fell on Gilbert's face. His eyes closed, moans still escaping as Matthew continued to thrust inside him.

"Ma-aah-att.. I.. l-lost.. the game's o-over.."

Matthew still couldn't believe that Gilbert thought this really was a game, but he was glad that he was too drunk to realize what was really happening.

"We're almost done..!" Matthew may have spoken too soon. He came inside Gilbert with a low groan; Gilbert is still in tears from the sensation of being filled to the brim. Matthew slowly pulled out, and stream of semen still connecting them. He felt around the car for his shirt to clean them off, redressing himself, and trying to redress Gilbert who didn't want to move, so he just pulled his boxers back up.

"Gil, I-"

"S-shut up.. you're so mean! I hate you! I'm tired, my ass hurts, and I hate you!"

"I'm sorry." Matthew looked at Gilbert; he was lying on his side, facing the back of the seat, his shirt not on, but wrapped around him like a blanket, as he slowly started to pass out from the nights events, and because he was still piss ass drunk. Matthew smiled as he got into the front seat and drove the car back to their home.

The next morning Gilbert woke up to a pain in his lower back, moaning loud enough to catch Matthew's attention, who had made his way upstairs to survey the damage.

"Gil, what happened?" Gilbert sat up in bed, only to wince at the pain.

"My ass hurts. Man, I must have been hammered last night, I don't remember _anything. _Did you pick me up, or did some crazy dude drug me?"

"Uh, Gil.. I need to tell you something." Gilbert shifted a little, to look at Matthew directly.

"What? _ow ow oww.._"

"You weren't drugged by a crazy dude. I did pick you up, and.. you were really drunk, and.."

"And- _ow_ - what?"

"And I.. um.." Matthew made a motion with his hands has a light blush found its way upon his face.

"Wait. You-" Matthew nodded before Gilbert could finish his sentence.

"I'll kill you!" Matthew yelped as he ran out of the room, Gilbert trying to get out of bed to run after him, only to fall to the floor from being unable to walk. A door slammed, as Matthew locked himself in the bathroom. Gilbert just lay there, on the floor, holding his backside.

"Dammit.. at least it was you.."

* * *

><p><strong>SO DON'T FUCKING CLAW MY EYES OUT. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it c:**


End file.
